Stained
by Arella1
Summary: One shot The Final Battle is upon them. What happens when three people make the ultimate sacrifice for the ones they love?


He never wanted her to touch him. Even when he was snogging her, it was always his wants that came first. His passion, his needs, his way. He touched her when he wanted, wherever he wanted, but she was not to touch him unless he specifically allowed it. At first, it hadn't really bothered her. Sure, it was a tad bit weird, but she kept in mind who he was and how he'd been raised. She tried to be understanding about it, because, after all, the whole 'love' thing was a very new idea to him. She was patient and slowly tried to teach him that she wasn't going to hurt him eventually. She tried to show him that what they had was worth giving all of themselves.  
  
But she never heard him even use her first name.  
  
"Hermione," a soft voice shook her from her musings.  
  
Wiping her eyes, the Head Girl turned to look at her best friend and nodded. "Ready then, Harry?"  
  
The green eyed wizard nodded grimly. "Yeah, Ron's meeting us at the entrance. He should be done with his detention by now."  
  
Hermione smiled tremulously. "Unless he ticked Snape off with something else."  
  
Harry chuckled a bit and nodded before turning serious again. "We don't have to do this, Hermione. It doesn't have to be now, tonight." He stopped and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Actually, we shouldn't be doing this at all. I should be the only one going. It is my burden, not yours and Ron's."  
  
The witch in front of him smiled slightly and shook her head before drawing Harry into an embrace.  
  
"You stupid prat," she mumbled into his sweater. "Do you really think Ron and I would let you do this alone?" Drawing back, she stared intensely into his eyes. "Not while there is a breath in my living body, Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry sighed and gave her a lopsided smile. "I know, Hermione. It's just...sometimes I wish I'd never made friends with you and Ron. If I hadn't, you two never would have had to face half the things you have."  
  
Hermione wiped more tears off of her face and opened her mouth to speak. However, Harry beat her to it.  
  
"But, then I think about what my life would have been like and I can't stand it, Mione. I would never have survived if not for you. You and Ron are my family and I love you too much just to wish you away like that."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione hiccupped. "I love you, too. So does Ron. You two are all I have left now. My parents always said they didn't worry as much knowing I had two brothers looking after me."  
  
Harry grinned a bit and tried to cheer her up. "They are watching you, Mione. I'd bet my last knut that they're trading stories with my parents right now."  
  
She nodded and pulled out the letters she'd written to her closest friends and teachers. Shakily, she put them on the table in the Common Room and turned to Harry. There was still one letter tucked in her hand. Harry noted the name on the envelope and scowled.  
  
"He doesn't deserve that," he growled.  
  
"I know," she whispered, "but he needs it. We know what's going to happen tonight, Harry. We both know we aren't coming back. It ends tonight."  
  
Gently, Harry took her hand and drew her under his invisibility cloak. As they silently made their way through the halls, Hermione clutched the letter like it was her lifeline. In some ways, it was. Once she left him with it, there would be no going back.  
  
Coming to a stop outside the Head Boy's room, Harry nodded to his friend. Skirting out from underneath the cloak, Hermione whispered the password to the professor in the painting.  
  
Salzaar Slytherin arched a soot black eyebrow at the midnight visitor. "Well, if it isn't our esteemed Gryffindor Head Girl. What are you doing here so late? Heavens, child, have you been crying?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I-I've come to say goodbye, Professor. After tonight, I don't expect you'll be seeing me again." Lifting her eyes, the corners of her lips turned up. "Off to vanquish evil and all that. Our last crusade."  
  
Salzaar shook his head. "Oh, my dear, has it come to that, then?" Seeing her nod, he slumped down in his chair. "That boy has no idea what he's letting slip through his fingers."  
  
"He knows, Professor, he just doesn't care."  
  
The founder rubbed his face. "The last crusade of the founders' descendants." Looking at her, he smiled a real smile as the other founders appeared in the painting.  
  
Harry pulled off his cloak and waved at the four founders. "Come to see us off, then?"  
  
Godric snorted. "We couldn't very well send our heirs off to their deaths without saying some rousing words, now could we. Oh, look, Helga, here comes your boy."  
  
Helga grinned and waved at Ron as he joined them. "Sorry, guys, Snape was in a wicked mood tonight. Say, what are you doing here instead of at the entrance?"  
  
Harry nodded toward a letter in Hermione's hand and Ron sighed. "Oh. Well, allo, Professors."  
  
They smiled and nodded.  
  
"Our last living heirs, Godric," Helga sniffled. "Look at them, my friends. Have you ever been prouder?"  
  
Rowena took her handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "We will do all we can for you, my dears."  
  
Godric unsheathed his sword. "Are you properly armed?"  
  
The Trio pulled out their wands. Harry pulled out Godric's sword. Hermione took out Rowena's bow and arrows while Ron pointed to where he had Helga's axe strapped to his back. Salzaar arched a brow.  
  
"Yes, well, if that sorry excuse for a weapon fails you, Mr. Potter, draw my short swords. They're dragon teeth and have been saturated with poison, so have a care not to knick yourself."  
  
Harry nodded. "We will win."  
  
The four founders nodded. "We know."  
  
Godric sheathed his sword. "You three are, after all, our heirs. You bloody well will win against that abomination."  
  
Salzaar frowned. "To think that damned thing carries my genes. Obviously he inherited my power without any of my brilliance."  
  
Ron whistled. "Let's hope so, Professor."  
  
Rowena smiled kindly at Hermione. "May your Ravenclaw traits fail you not whilst your Gryffindor courage has need of them. You are my heir."  
  
Helga nodded to Ron. "Same here, Mr. Weasley. Don't be afraid to swing that ax, you hear? Hufflepuffs are loyal to the end."  
  
Salzaar and Godric flicked their eyes to Harry. "Well, young Potter. We needn't say anything to you, do we? You have all the support you need right beside you."  
  
"Just remember that you are the heir to both of us. You are strong enough."  
  
With that, the painting swung open, allowing Hermione to step through. Hesitantly, she skitted across the room and stopped beside his bed. He was so beautiful lying there. The moonlight made him seem as if he'd been formed from pure silver. Gently brushing back one silver/blonde lock, Hermione wept for the things that could have been, but now never would. Stepping back, she set the letter beside his wand, where he'd be sure to see it. He would be furious that she'd trespassed in his room, but by the time he woke, it wouldn't matter.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron as she emerged from the room and nodded shakily. The painting swung shut behind her, but the Trio had already disappeared.

* * *

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix as well as the Hogwarts staff stood in front of the large window in the Headmaster's office. Professor Snape, however, had positioned himself in a chair by the fire and was downing a glass of firewhiskey.  
  
"What in the bloody Hell are you thinking, Albus!?" Snape finally snapped. "They're children; you can't let them do this alone."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Please, Albus, let us help them."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No."  
  
Trelawny wiped her glasses and rubbed her red rimmed eyes. "If it is to be done, they must do it alone. It has been foretold. The Lines of the Four Houses will be broken."  
  
Remus was looking as haggard as anyone had ever seen him. He was even having a drink with Snape.  
  
"Sirius would never forgive me for letting them go alone."  
  
Albus gazed out the window and watched as three people appeared, just outside the grounds of Hogwarts. Turning toward the castle, the three took one last look before apparating with a loud 'pop.'  
  
"There's nothing any of us can do, Remus. They've gone now. The fate of our world will be decided tonight."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived a moment later through the floo. Stepping out, their smiles immediately vanished.  
  
"What's happened?" Arthur asked.  
  
"The final battle," Flitwick said.  
  
"How will we know when it is over," Minerva whispered.  
  
"I have a feeling, we will not have any doubts."

* * *

She hated him sometimes. Sometimes, she loathed him almost as much as she loved him. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Hermione had believed that once they were an item, he would change. She had known, with the knowledge of childish naiveté that something inside her would change something inside him. Really, she had believed that something special inside her could spark that goodness in him she always trusted was there.  
  
But he hadn't changed, not really. If anything, he became colder, more aloof. He still taunted Harry and Ron. He still sneered at anything that wasn't pureblood. He even still used the foulest terms when speaking to her. She doubted she'd ever had a conversation with him that didn't involve the term 'mudblood.'  
  
Still, in some cosmic cruel irony, Hermione had known that he needed her. She didn't think for a moment that he loved her. No, he didn't know how to love. Even if he had known, he would never allow himself to stoop so low. But she did know that he needed her with him like he needed air to breathe. Why her, she'd never understand.  
  
So she stayed beside him until she realized that he was headed down the path his father had paved for him. She stayed until she finally acknowledged that nothing inside her could ever change anything inside him. She loved him. Merlin, how she loved him.  
  
In the end, she didn't even know if he still needed her. No, she knew he didn't. He had accepted his fate without any fight whatsoever. And that alone told Hermione what she'd feared all along. Draco would never think twice about her. He didn't even think enough of her to put up even the smallest of protests against his father. He could and would turn from her at a moment's notice from Voldemort.

Harry glanced to Hermione as they made their way through the brush surrounding Voldemort's current sanctuary. Her jaw was clenched determinedly and her eyes blazed with an intensity that he thanked his lucky stars she was on his side. He might have been a better dueler than she, but Hermione was a powerful and cunning witch. When that spark glittered dangerously in her eyes, she was a force to be reckoned with. She knew what she wanted, what should happen, and by Merlin it would.

* * *

Potter's fist clenched around his wand. She would call down the heavens and literally bring forth Hell to protect someone she loved. And, as much as he and Ron tried to deny it, she was in love with Malfoy. It killed both of them every time they saw her with the git. That pureblood bastard didn't deserve her. Hermione gave all she had to him and their relationship and Malfoy still hurt and ignored her at every turn. Harry couldn't even remember Malfoy ever doing anything special or nice for Hermione. After a while, he wondered why he even stayed with her if he felt like that. Why he even hooked up with her to begin with still evaded Harry.  
  
But she loved him—was in love with him. And that was why she was going to make for damned sure he didn't follow his father into darkness. The only way to save Malfoy was to kill Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
  
So she came to him because everyone knew Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort. She, he, and Ron planned everything down to the smallest detail. Harry knew that this last battle was long overdue and hadn't argued with Hermione when she told him that it was time. He did fight her on her desire that she and Ron come with him. But, she had pointed out that he really couldn't kill Voldemort while fending off Death Eaters. Still, he'd protested. She had calmly told him, in a deadly serious voice, that they were the Trio. He may be the only one who could defeat Voldemort, but she and Ron were the only ones who could help him get to that point.  
  
Harry and Ron were the only family she had left. They weren't going anywhere without her-even death.

* * *

Ron grit his teeth as he stealthily followed Hermione and Harry. If he survived this battle—slim chance though it was—he'd give Malfoy the beating of his life. Stupid arse wipe. Of course, Hermione would give him a sound thrashing if she found out, but somebody needed to give that ferret what he deserved. If not for the simple fact that he was a cold blooded snake in the grass, then for ever even considering he was good enough for Hermione.  
  
Sighing, the Weasley ran his hand over his face. He wished he had a girl that loved him half as much as Mione loved that bastard. Lavender's face flitted through his mind, bringing a small smile to the tense boy. Well, maybe she would understand what he tried to tell her in his letter. He'd never been accused of being the most articulate body.  
  
Harry paused and motioned for them to get down. After a moment, a man in black slithered by. Just as he passed the Trio's hiding place, Harry hit him with a curse, binding him and knocking him out. Quietly, the three continued on, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Ron shook himself. This was it. They'd come to the barrier that Voldemort had around his stronghold. Hermione pointed her wand at it and made an intricate gesture. The tip of her wand glowed orange for a moment. Glancing at the two boys, she whispered the type of barrier.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Ron hissed. "That'll take at least all three of us."  
  
Harry nodded. "Come on, on three."  
  
Bringing up their wands, they counted down and then cast the same spell at the same time. After a moment, a door appeared in the barrier.  
  
Hermione slipped in, then Ron. Harry just barely made it in before the door disappeared.  
  
"That was a little close," he said, smirking. "Guess all that extra training paid off, eh?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "He won't have the strongest barrier spell he's capable up, Ron. That would draw undue attention to his whereabouts. That barrier was the strongest he could cast without drawing Ministry suspicion."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry chuckled slightly, then sobered. "This is it, guys."  
  
Hermione flicked her eyes to him and nodded. Reaching out, she drew the two almost men into a tight embrace. "I love you two."  
  
The boys/men hugged her back. The three whispered words of encouragement and friendship to each other before drawing away.  
  
"Before we go," Ron began, "there's something I want to know, Mione."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Ron scratched behind his head and shot her his most innocent look. "Exactly what cup size are you?"  
  
As Ron pulled himself off the rather hard ground, he grinned and quickly caught up with his friends.

* * *

At Hogwarts, the tension in the Headmaster's office weighed heavily. Molly and Arthur were silent, but clinging to each other. The stony look in their eyes told everyone that Ron would come back safely. The parents wouldn't accept anything else. He would be safe, if only for the simple fact that they willed it so.  
  
Remus and Snape occupied the chairs nearest the fire, gripping the armrests so tightly the chairs occasionally groaned.  
  
McGonagall stood with the rest of the professors beside Dumbledore. Conversation was pointless and rather futile. There was only one thing on everyone's mind and that was the only thing they couldn't talk about.  
  
Tonks stared out the window, so distraught that her features kept changing. Moody stood with her and silently handed her his handkerchief.  
  
Suddenly, the sky outside lit up like a Roman candle. In the distance, a great cloud of smoke billowed up from some unknown location. A great explosion rocked the castle.  
  
"Blimey," Hagrid started, "never figured he'd be bold enough to stay this close to Hogwarts."  
  
Another blast and once again the sky ignited.  
  
"What's happening?" Molly demanded.  
  
"It has begun," Trelawny said in a weary voice.  
  
"Gather all the students and bring them to the Great Hall," Albus ordered.  
  
The professors nodded and rushed out.  
  
"The last thing we need is a panic," Remus stated. "Or, some of them rushing headlong after those three."  
  
Arthur gripped Molly and followed everyone into the Great Hall. The students were there, sleepy and in their nightclothes, but all present and accounted for.  
  
"Sonoras," Dumbledore muttered. "QUIET!"  
  
Immediately, the students settled down and listened.  
  
"Now, you've all been brought here for your protection. I'm afraid we'll be sleeping in here for the remainder of the night. If you'll please make yourselves comfortable, the Professors will be handing out chocolate for you to eat."  
  
"What's happening," a voice yelled from the back.  
  
Before he could say anything, another shout cut him off.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Everyone whirled around to find Draco Malfoy standing in the center of the room, dressed and the epitome of perfection, clutching a crumpled letter in one hand while pointing his wand at the Headmaster with the other.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?" He yelled.  
  
All those present glanced at each other and slowly stepped away from the enraged teen. No one had ever seen Draco loose his temper. In fact, this was the most emotion they'd ever seen from the boy. Of course, that didn't mean they wanted a front row seat to the show. No, they did value their lives.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please lower your wand and calm yourself," Flitwick asked in a firm voice.  
  
Two chips of glacier ice darted to the charms teacher. "Fuck you," he spat. "What the Hell are you all waiting for? Why aren't you out there helping?!"  
  
"There is nothing we can do, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Vector said. "They had to do this alone."  
  
"Bull shit. You're the damned teachers, the fucking Order of the Phoenix, you can damned well get off your lazy arses and help them."  
  
"Help whom, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. "Help which side?"  
  
"You bloody well know which side you pompous bastard," Draco growled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco wavered and lowered his wand a fraction. Why, indeed? It was a good thing the stupid Golden Trio didn't have any help, wasn't it? Clenching his fist, he felt the crumpled letter he'd forgotten to leave behind. Granger's letter.  
  
Fuck. That stupid, stupid mudblood. She was going to get herself killed.

* * *

She was going to get herself killed, Ron mused as he cast another hex at a random Death Eater. Hermione was like a wildcat and Harry wasn't any better. Back to back, the Trio glanced over each other.  
  
"Alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Peachy," Hermione replied, cursing someone who got too close.  
  
"Just dandy," Ron said, doing the same.  
  
"Getting tired of doing one at a time?"  
  
Hermione smirked and shared a look with Ron. "Whenever you are, Captain."  
  
Harry nodded and raised his wand again.  
  
"ELAFROS DRAKONTAS!" They yelled together.  
  
A huge glowing dragon shot forth from their wands with a roar that shook the stronghold. Thrusting out its wings, the dragon destroyed the west part of the citadel. Upon opening its mouth, light spewed forth, lighting up the night sky and destroying any and all Death Eaters in its way.  
  
The Trio panted after that spell and shared a triumphant grin. "Bloody Hell," Ron drawled. "That was wicked."  
  
Harry and Hermione had no time to answer, however as a new wave of Death Eaters poured out to confront them. Curses spilled out and the Trio was separated as they each dodged hexes.  
  
"Foitia Dikopo!" Hermione growled at the person in front of her.  
  
He laughed until a blazing dagger shot through his heart and the three people behind him. Ron glanced over, impressed.  
  
"I've got a question for you, Mione!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione grimaced as she was hit in the thigh with a curse. Shooting a hex back at the caster, she barely glanced at him when he fell.  
  
"B cup!" She answered Ron.  
  
Ron paused mid-cast. "Really? Omph." In his distraction, one of the Death eaters punched him in the stomach. Abruptly, the man was thrown aside by a curse and Ron smiled in appreciation at Harry, who grinned and nodded.  
  
Casting hexes left and right, Ron shouted at Hermione again. "That's fascinating, but that wasn't the question."  
  
Hermione ducked a spell and cursed as her wand was knocked away. Swinging her bow around, she notched an arrow and glanced toward Ron and Harry.  
  
"Well, what was it?"  
  
Harry hexed the two men in front of him and put a hand over his bleeding arm. "Is he worth it?"  
  
Her brown eyes hardened and narrowed into slits. "Absolutely," she stated as she let her arrow fly.  
  
"AGKELOS PARA KATASTROFI!" She shouted as her arrow blazed right into the heart of the stronghold.  
  
Light erupted from the center as something that looked like an angel screeched like a banshee and streaked up. It gave a roar and chaos exploded as the angel spell destroyed everything around it. The roof of the castle was blown off and the walls crumbled to the ground. Many of the Death Eaters were caught in the blast or the rubble as the blocks tumbled onto them.  
  
Harry ran over and joined them. There were only a few Death Eaters left, but they were the strongest.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Ron nodded, glancing over his friends. Harry's glasses were askew and cracked, but he didn't seem to notice. His left arm was bleeding heavily as well as his side. Hermione took stock of him and shook her head.  
  
"Ocular Reparo."  
  
Harry smiled his thanks to his friend. They both looked like war refugees. Hermione's hair was caked with mud and blood. She must have hit her head at some point because a mixture of what looked like blood and mud ran down the side of her face. Her thigh was a mess and she had a long gash across her stomach. Ron frowned when he noticed that she jerked and shook occasionally.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
She waved him off. "An Unforgivable. Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
Harry snorted, looking at Ron. "You look like something Crookshanks dragged in, mate."  
  
Ron quirked a brow before rolling his eyes. His nose was bleeding and he was positive he had a broken rib or two.  
  
"Yeah, well the worst of it is that my back is bleeding and it's starting to get into my knickers."  
  
Harry and Hermione snickered and then sobered as the last of the Death Eaters stepped forward. Ron squinted through the dust, debris, and darkness.  
  
"They've taken off their masks. That's Malfoy, Dolohov, and..."  
  
"Bellatrix," Harry growled, readying his wand.  
  
Hermione grabbed his hand. "Leave them to us, Harry. You find Voldemort."  
  
"Find him?" A voice slithered like a snake. "I congratulate you, my dear. You have found him. The question is, what will you do now that you've got him?"  
  
The Trio snapped their heads around to look at the speaker. Voldemort was standing beside his last Death Eaters. Ron swung out his ax and nodded to Harry, who had drawn his sword. Harry inclined his head and nodded to Hermione, who had her bow strung and ready.  
  
"CHIONI APELPISIA!" Hermione shrieked as she released her attack.  
  
The arrow split the air and landed in the midst of the Death Eaters. A whirlwind of snow billowed around them, causing as much confusion as possible. The Trio rushed in, casting hexes at anything that moved.  
  
Ron swung his ax around, shouting curses and was surprised when he realized that Helga's ax actually allowed him to cast spells through it.  
  
"Agonia Anatello!" He hissed at Dolohov. Hermione would always have a scar from the hex Dolohov had used on her in fifth year. He deserved everything he got.  
  
Dolohov began screeching and convulsing in agony. That particular curse, Hermione had invented. It was a variation of the Crutias, but much worse. Plus, there was no counter spell. Either the castor took it off, or it killed you.  
  
One Death Eater taken care of, Ron searched for Harry and Hermione. Hermione was dueling with Malfoy when he found her. Searching for an opening to help, Ron watched the fight. Abruptly, he realized the Hermione was only casting stuns on the elder Malfoy.  
  
"Mione! What the bleeding fuck are you doing?!"  
  
Hermione rolled out of the way of a hex and glowered at Ron. "He's Draco's father, you moron!"  
  
Lucius sneered and took aim again. "So you're the little mudblood Draco's been playing with."  
  
Hermione's face darkened and she (in what Ron thought was a toss up between the bravest thing he'd ever seen and the stupidest) stood regally from her hiding place, calmly marched over to Lucius, and belted him one right in his aristocratic eye. Lucius' head snapped back and he had his wand raised before his vision had even cleared.  
  
"Avad.."  
  
He never got the chance to finish, because Ron had blasted him with a "Stupefy!" Lucius fell face first onto the floor, breaking his nose in the process. Before the two could congratulate themselves, sickening laughter sliced through the air. The snow spell had disappeared, leaving only the Trio, Bellatrix, and Voldemort.  
  
Harry and Bellatrix had been dueling until they heard Voldemort laughing. Bellatrix simpered and cackled gleefully as she stepped aside, allowing her master to finish off the boy.  
  
"My Lord, your reign begins anew tonight!"  
  
Voldemort didn't spare her a glance, but, rather stared hatefully at Harry. "Dispose of the baggage, pet."  
  
Bellatrix eagerly complied and focused on Hermione and Ron. "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione and Ron dove out of the way, but Hermione was hit in the hip. She screamed in agony as her body felt like it was being pulled apart from the inside. Ron and Harry were horrified and their counter attacks showed their hatred for the insane woman.  
  
"Choris Efialtis!" They shouted together.  
  
Bellatrix grabbed her head and shrieked in unending pain and terror as her mind was engulfed in her worst nightmare. She sagged against a wall, wailing and holding herself as she rocked back and forth, banging her head.  
  
With Bellatrix out of commission, the curse was lifted on Hermione and she shakily climbed to her feet. Together, she and Rom stood behind Harry as he faced down Voldemort.  
  
"You can't defeat me, you insolent brats! Every time you try, my followers will resurrect me. No matter what you do, I will always be back. I grow tired of you, Harry Potter, and your pathetic little pets. It is time to die."  
  
Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and nodded. He returned it as they raised their wands.  
  
"Forgive me, Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Mione?" Harry started just as Hermione released her spell.  
  
"ZOI FYLAKAS!"  
  
"Mione, NO!" Harry yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Just as Voldemort laughed in cruel delight, Ron released his spell. "AGEKELOS PARA THANATOS!"  
  
Ron's body crumpled beside Hermione's. Harry's tears streamed down his face as he watched his friends, his family sacrifice themselves for him. For the wizarding world. Hermione's soul had left her body and surrounded Harry's, creating an impenetrable shield around him. Ron's soul rose up like an avenging demon and headed straight for Voldemort, who threw his most powerful curses at it, but could not turn it aside. Streaking through the Dark Lord's body, Ron emerged out the other side. He had depleted as much of Voldemort's power as he was able.  
  
Voldemort roared in anger and turned blazing crimson eyes upon Harry, who was glowing with anger and power.  
  
"Avada Kedvra!"  
  
The killing curse flew at Harry and hit him in the chest. Hermione's soul shuddered around him, and Harry felt the curse weakened. Gathering up the last of his strength, he raised Godric's sword at Voldemort.  
  
"This, this is for Hermione and Ron. I hope you rot in Hell."  
  
"AVADA KEDVRA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Green lightening struck Voldemort where his heart would be. Thin green cracks appeared all over the Dark Lord's body as he shattered and fell to ashes. All that was left of him was his wand and dark robes. Harry crushed the dark wand with his heel and then looked at the robes.  
  
"Kaio." He whispered, setting the robes on fire. Once that was done, he turned to the bodies of his best friends. Staggering to them, he fell at their side. When he touched Hermione's hand, he felt her soul barrier shimmer and begin to fade.  
  
"No, no, Mione, it's over. Go back to your body." Harry sobbed. "Tell Ron you can come back now. It's over. Please."  
  
Hermione's soul made an effort to grow brighter for him, but Harry knew it wouldn't last. As she grew weaker, he began feeling the effects of Voldemort's curse. Hermione had weakened the curse greatly, but combined with the other injuries he'd already sustained, it just wasn't enough. Harry was dying and he knew it. As soon as Hermione's soul gave out, so would his own.  
  
A crash echoed through the hall as members of the Order flooded in. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey and...Draco? rushed over to the fallen Trio. Harry's face must have shown his confusion at Draco's presence because Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"He wouldn't allow us to leave without him."  
  
The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes was gone and the blue had darkened to almost black. Harry nodded and watched as his former nemesis took stock of the situation.  
  
Draco saw his father and silently questioned Remus, who said a few unpleasant things.  
  
"He's pretty banged up, but only stunned. He'll live."  
  
Harry struggled for breath. "Mione wouldn't do more than stun him." He wheezed. "Said she wouldn't kill Draco's father."  
  
The words fell like bricks upon those that heard. Draco's world crashed down around him as he watched his father being hauled away. Slowly, he turned to see what he'd been dreading. There, in the middle of all the destruction, were the saviors of them all. Ron Weasley lay on his side, turned toward Harry, who was on his knees, dying. On the other side of Harry lay Hermione, with her wand clasped in one hand and her bow in the other.  
  
Draco saw this and the proud young aristocratic pureblood broke. He fell down beside Hermione and hugged her to him.  
  
"Granger, wake up. Wake up, you stupid girl!" Tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to wake her. "She's, she's cold. Get her a blanket! For the love of Merlin, SOMEBODY GET HER A BLANKET!"  
  
Harry heaved another breath. Hermione's soul struggled to stay. He felt her fighting to hang on, but knew it was a losing battle.  
  
"She's still here, Malfoy, but she's not gonna last much longer."  
  
"Don't you tell me that, Potter. You fucking liar, don't you tell me that!" Draco wrapped his cloak around her body and rubbed her arms to get her warm.  
  
"Open your eyes, Granger. You're a bloody Gryffindor! You're too stubborn to give up."  
  
Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "You're a bastard and I hope you're jolly happy." With one last shuddering breath, Harry rolled onto his back, between his friends.  
  
Hermione's soul sputtered and faded away, departing with Harry's and Ron's to yet another adventure.  
  
Draco rocked Hermione's body back and forth on the floor as he willed her to wake. "Hermione, Hermione, please! You have to come back. What am I to do now, you stupid girl? I love you, so you can't leave me. You know I can't do anything without you. Just, come back."  
  
But Hermione was beyond hearing.

* * *

Hogwarts was as quiet and somber as it had ever been. It had been five days since the defeat of Voldemort and the wizarding world was celebrating to the hilt. For the first time in decades, there was a complete absence of fear. There was a smile on every face and a party in every house.  
  
Except at Hogwarts. The students there were saying goodbye for the final time to three of their classmates. It was the day of their memorial. Their deaths cast a shadow upon the victory and many felt that their triumph was somewhat hollow.  
  
For once, the four houses stood united and in their grief, supported each other. The Heirs of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were dead. The Lines of the Four Founders were broken, leaving behind the survivors to pick up the pieces.  
  
Draco wondered if he'd ever really be able to do that.  
  
It was raining the day the three caskets were laid side-by-side in the earth. People stood and took turns making speeches about Harry, Hermione, and Ron. No one was really listening, however, as they each tossed a flower or some trinket into the graves. What was there to say, really? The Dark was defeated; Light had won.  
  
This was the part where the good guys toasted each other and bragged about their victory, right?  
  
Draco snorted. What victory?  
  
Remus came to stand beside the youngest Malfoy as the people began leaving. "You mustn't dwell on it, Draco. If you do, it will eventually consume you and Hermione wouldn't have wanted that."  
  
"Sod off, Lupin."  
  
The former professor sighed and walked over to the graves that were now filled. Slowly, he placed a rose on each grave.  
  
Malfoy followed and lightly touched Hermione's tombstone. "I never knew why she stayed with me."  
  
Remus glanced at him and smiled. "She loved you, Draco."  
  
Draco swallowed and nodded. "I never told her I loved her, you know. I never even called her by her name." The boy wiped his hands across his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, he lashed out and kicked Hermione's headstone. "You insufferable bitch! How dare you leave me here to deal with this!"  
  
Remus caught Draco as he collapsed into sobs and slowly eased the boy to the ground. "You can't leave me, Granger. You can't leave me here alone!"  
  
Sadly, Remus watched as Draco began hitting the ground and the stone in front of him. "Don't you leave me here, Hermione!" He stopped yelling and rested his forehead against where her name was carved. Weakly, he brought his hand up and touched the marble. "Don't go where I can not follow."  
  
Remus sat beside the teen as he cried. The mud soaked their clothes and the rain beat down unyielding upon them.  
  
And they were broken.

* * *

* * *

Translations  
  
_Agkelos para Thanatos_ Angel of Death  
  
Normally, this spell would suck all of the power out of a person, but because Voldemort is steeped in dark magic, the spell is not as powerful as it usually is. This is a rarely used spell because the castor must sacrifice his own soul to successfully cast it.  
  
_Agkelos para Katastrofi_ Angel of Destruction  
  
This curse is cast to destroy as much as possible in the shortest amount of time. It is extremely deadly and very unpredictable.  
  
_Zoi Fylakas_ Life Guard  
  
A barrier spell created when the castor uses his/her own soul and magic to completely shield another person/thing. It is the strongest known barrier and is near impossible to cast correctly.  
  
_Foitia Dikopo_ Fire Dagger  
  
Creates a flaming dagger that acts like, well, a dagger on fire. It is deadly and hard to manage.  
  
_Elafros Drakontas_ Light Dragon  
  
Can only be cast by three wizards/witches at the same time. It is the ultimate offensive attack, acting like a real dragon and destroying all in its path.  
  
_Choris Efialtis_ Hopeless Nightmare

Traps the person in a never ending nightmare of sorrow and terror.  
  
_Chioni Apelpisia_ Snow Despair  
  
Creates a whirlwind of snow that confuses and hinders.  
  
_Agonia Anatello_ Agony Rising  
  
Like the Crutias curse, only much worse.  
  
_Kaio_ Burn  
  
Well, naturally, this spell burns things.


End file.
